The Drive
by LordFrieza
Summary: Rebecca Chambers had found a true Friend in Tanner. This driver has managed to keep her one step a head of Umbrella, but can he keep it up? Please R&R...


I would first like to say that I don't own the rights to Driver or to Resident evil. Wish I did but I don't. Anyway please don't sue. After all this is just a work of fiction based on two of the games that I love.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Drive  
  
Tanner sat in the black LTD2. He was trying to figure out how he got involved with the red head that was in the convince store buying a coke. At first he thought it was almost a blessing to meet another ex cop. And she had been part of a Special Forces team. He of course wanted to tell her that he was usually working undercover. Most often as a Wheelman for the underground community. But he kept his police work secret and listened to her. She talked about a city he remembered being literally destroyed a few months back. It was called Raccoon City. When she had told him about some of the things he started searching wanting to find more. His good friend Justin Sutter, a super hacker of sorts, had gotten him into the back door of Umbrellas head server. What they had found filled in all of the blanks. Since that time Justin had gotten killed. It was labeled an accident but Tanner knew better. Justin never left his gas on in the house, and he didn't smoke. It seemed that the company that wanted Rebecca wanted him now too.  
  
During the last six months he had been using all of his connections, both in the police forces and the underground, to get him and Rebecca somewhere safe. He had listened to her talk about someone named Chris Redfield. She said that he had traveled to Europe to find out more about Umbrella so that they could bury them. "He's a fool." Tanner remembered telling her. She had gotten upset about that and he had lost a couple of day's worth of conversation. It didn't bother him to much. He wasn't the most talkive person alive, but hurting her feelings had caused him to be a little upset. Finally he saw her emerge from the store with two cokes and two sandwiches. "Here you are." She said as she handed him a sandwich and a coke. He took the sandwich and began to eat. As he did she pulled out a little plastic cover. His friend Johnathan Ballard, a bookie, had made them both a set of fake ids. "Susan Hayward. It's so different from Rebecca Chambers." She said as she looked at it. "Yeah, but it has to be. You know that." He said. "You think like a criminal you know that?" she asked as she took a bite out of her sandwich.  
  
He looked at her for a second. "What the hell?" He thought. "Well that's what comes from being undercover for so long. That's why I retired. I got to acting to much like a real wheelman." He said. She looked at him as she took a sip from her coke. "You worked undercover?" She asked. "Yeah for about three years. Before that I was a street racer and semi pro racer, but I already told you that." He answered as he put the car into gear and started to take off. "Is that how you've been keeping one step ahead of Umbrella?" She asked drinking more of the coke.  
  
He nodded. She looked at him and then turned on the radio. The station he had it set to was the most reliable for news reports. He had since decided to keep an ear out for the news and try to stay ahead of the ones that where after them. She watched as the miles rolled by each long stretch of highway giving way to a small town or a minor city. He tried to stay away from the cities knowing that Umbrella might be after them but there where just times when they had to go. The last time he went into the city his friend Johnathan had made them the id's that she now held. He had said something about doing a little errand for Johnathan and was gone for about three hours. When he got back Johnathan had given them the ids and $6,000. She didn't ask about the reason for the gift. She might have been a rookie, but she knew that he had to have done something for that cash. Naturally she had taken it as easy with the money as she could. Only buying what they needed and never worrying about little extras.  
  
Tanner looked ahead down the stretch of road. He was heading to Oklahoma. Granted there wasn't much that he could do there for money except in the larger cities like Tulsa or Oklahoma City, but he knew a person that could fix them up with another set of wheels and enough cash to head toward the Rocky Mountains. They drove for what seemed forever passing small towns and endless stretches of highway until he saw the Welcome to Oklahoma Sign. They pulled over to a station and he filled the car up with gas. His eyes landed on the news paper beside him in the stand. It was normal looking nothing to unusual except for the small article below the head line. "The Governor welcomes the Umbrella corp. to Oklahoma." It read. He nearly soiled himself. Quickly he paid for gas and then got back into the car.  
  
Ok here's the beginning. If this story continues is up to you. So please reply. 


End file.
